1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lamp shades, and pertains more particularly to a lamp shade that can be assembled from component parts and readily disassembled when it is desired to do so.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of collapsible lamp shades have been devised in the past. Some of these shades have been quite complex and the intricacy has, it is believed, discouraged their widespread use. Also, some have involved rather elaborate clip arrangements which have either made the shade difficult to assemble and disassemble, or have rendered the shade so costly that they have not been extensively adopted. Still others have not provided the leeway that one normally would like to have as far as providing lamp shades of different sizes, colors and patterns.